totaldramafanfickfandomcom-20200216-history
Byle by się nie zgubić!
Chris: '''Ostatnio w Totalnej Porażce na Wyspie Uiru: Uczestnicy ścigali się w sztafecie podając sobie emblematy drużynowe, Scott i Sugar wykiwali Rodneya, Dawn przechytrzyła Scotta, Theo pomógł Rachel, a potem Natalie. Na ostatnim etapie klątwa sprawiła, że Owen spowolnił drużynę, przez co Tygrysy przegrały, i odpadł, właśnie Owen, a kto odpadnie dzisiaj? Zobaczymy w Totalnej Porażce na Wyspie Uiru! *intro* '''Eleganckie Lisy Sophie: Tak! Nareszcie! Wygraliśmy! Scott: Jak pięknie jest żyć w luksusie! Theo: Już nigdy nie przegrywajmy! Lindsay: Chyba dziewczyny już wybaczyły mi błędy z przeszłośći Sophie: Tym razem wygraliśmy, ale jeśli Lindsay znowu coś zepsuje, to wyleci! Urocze Sarny DJ: Przynajmniej nie przegraliśmy... Bruno: No tak, ale bylibyśmy na pierwszym miejscu gdyby nie Rodney... Rodney: Przepraszałem! DJ: No dobra... wybaczamy ci! Hej, gdzie Nathaniel? Nathaniel: Wiem, że u Tygrysów słabo, i wiem, że mam to coś, spróbuję to wykorzystać! Nathaniel: Witaj Samey! Samey: O, hej Nathaniel Nathaniel: Mówił ci kiedyś ktoś, że masz piękne oczy? Samey: Nie gdzie tam są zwykłe *rumieni się* Heather: Samey!? Gdzie jesteś!? Nathaniel: Chyba twoja drużyna cie woła... Samey: A no fakt, to ja muszę iść, pa! Samey: Wow, on jest super! Dzikie Tygrysy Heather: Tutaj jesteś! Co żeś robiła!? Samey: Eeee... Nic! Heather: Dobra, słuchajcie, straciliśmy już 2 osoby! Musimy wygrać! Samey: Hej Kimiko? Co jest? Kimiko: Nic... Kimiko: Oweeeeeeeeeeen! Czeeeeeeeeeeemuuuuuuuuuu oooooooooooooooon!? Chris: 'Uwaga uczestnicy! Pora na kolejne zadanie! I oby Tygrysy znowu nie przegrały przez klątwe! Heather: Oh zamknij się McLean! '''Chris: '''Dobra, chodźcie za mną! Ethan: Jak myślisz jakie dzisiaj będzie zadanie? Alexa: Takie, w którym nie dasz sobie rady... Ethan: Hej! Scott: Z drogi łamago! *popycha Ethana* Ethan: Hej! Theo: Hej Rachel! Rachel: O hej Theo! ''Rachel: Dobra, Theo mi się strasznie podoba! Theo: Ona jest super! Heather: Zaczynam tracić moją drużynę! Samey flirtuje z Nathanielem, a Rachel z Theo! Muszę z tym zkończyć! Heather: *ciągnie Rachel za ramię i oddala się od Theo* Co ty wyprawiasz!? Rachel: Rozmawiać mi nie wolno? Heather: Nie z wrogiem! Sophie: Będzie pięknie jeżeli dzisiaj wygramy! Scott: Tak! Hotel spa! 'Chris: '''Jesteśmy, nie będę wam tłumaczył o co chodzi w wyzwaniu, bo chyba widzicie co to jest! Natalie: Labirynt! ''Natalie: Zgubię się! '''Chris: '''Ostatnia drużyna na mecie przegra! Start! '''Eleganckie Lisy Sophie: Dalej Lisy! Mam plan! *szepcze każdej osobie plan* Scott: Nie brzmi mi to na najgenialniejszy plan... Ale ty tu jesteś liderem! Sophie: Każdy wie, że labirynt można przejść trzymając się lewej ściany! Urocze Sarny Bruno: Znowu idziemy za Dawn DJ: Tak! Nathaniel: Ej nie widzieliście może Melani? Melanie: Po co iść głupimi korytarzami!? Będę skakać jak nasi bracia małpy! Dzikie Tygrysy Heather: Ok, nie mam planu, niech każdy idzie i znajdzie mete! Ale szybko Brick: Heather: Najlepszy lider na świecie! Urocze Sarny Nathaniel: Kiedy tam będziemy? Dawn: Już niedługo! Chris: 'Melania jako pierwsza dotarła do mety! Samey: O hej Nataniel! Nathaniel: Witaj piękna Samey! Samey: *rumieni się* Zaraz! Twoja drużyna! Gdzie jest!? Nathaniel: Poszukajmy ich, ja pójdę tam, a ty tam Samey: Ok! ''Nathaniel: Ale ona głupia, nie wie, że ją cofnąłem! Nathaniel: Koledzy już jestem! Bruno: Gdzie byłeś!? Nathaniel: Nigdzie! '''Eleganckie Lisy Alexa: Długo jeszcze? Sophie ten twój plan nie działa! Sophie: To może weź kogoś na ramiona i niech zobaczy drogę! Theo: Ja mogę! *wchodzi* Ok, znam drogę *cała drużyna biegnie za Theo* Sophie: Jesteś pewny, że to dobra trasa!? Theo: Oczywiście, że tak! Sophie: Jeżeli przegramy to Theo stanie się nową Lindsay... Lisy i Sarny Theo: Już prawie! Dawn: Jesteśmy! Sophie: Witaj! Rodney: Hotelu spa! *obie drużyny się zderzają* Bruno: Szybko! Wstawać! *nagle wyprzedzają ich Tygrysy* Heather: Tak! Hotel Spa jest nasz! Heather: Mogli się tak nie drzeć! Chris: '''Chyba nie, brakuje jednego Tygryska, pierwsze miejsce zajmują Urocze Sarny! Sophie: Przegraliśmy? '''Chris: Nie, to Tygrysy przegrały! Heather: Nieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee! *ceremonia eliminacji* Chris: '''Brawo tygrysy, to była dopiero porażka... Heather: Cicho bądź! '''Chris: Dzisiaj pianki dostają: Kimiko Kimiko: Hai! Chris: '''Brick! Brick: O tak! '''Chris: Rachel! Rachel: Jej! Zostaje! '''Chris: '''Heather Heather: To jest logiczne, że zostaje! '''Chris: '''Tony, możesz odpaść, bo jesteś cichy i dziwny, a Samey może odpaść, bo dała się uwieść przez Nathaniela... a ostatnią piankę dostaje... Tony! Samey: Nie! No dobra... dałam ciała... zasłużyłam... '''Chris: '''Samey/Samy/Zapasowamy, na zjeżdżalnię! Samey: Chciałam tylko powiedzieć żeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee! '''Chris: '''Kto jako następny zjedzie? I czy będzie to Tygrys? Heather: Cicho bądź! '''Chris: '''Zobaczycie, w Totalnej Porażce na Wyspie Uiru! Kategoria:Odcinki Totalnej Porażki na Wyspie Uiru